In recent years, the scanner is becoming increasingly popular among the computer peripheral equipments. The scanners generally include sheet-feed type and hand-held type, but when in use, both types need an extra space to rest on or move around.
Besides, in the prior art, a scanner and a computer are separate devices. Users who buy a scanner have to complete the connection between the scanner and the computer and the set up work by themselves. For those who are not familiar with the computer in this respect, the installation step has been a problem.
Moreover, when operating a scanner, for example a hand-held type, one has to move the scanner through the object to be scanned so as to complete the scanning process. Yet, one of the drawbacks is the difficulty in moving the scanner by hand at a constant speed in a regular direction, otherwise resulting in the distortion of the scanned image.